We are Family
by lumae
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Lexie was still alive when Maggie came to work at the hospital. It will focus on Lexie, Meredith and Maggie and the bonds sisters share, among other things. Mark is also still alive. Rather AU enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea about what it would have been like if Lexie had not died and then Maggie turned up. Also I did not kill Mark either. They both survived the Plane crash but Lexie still had pretty significant injuries so was a year behind with her residency.

* * *

Lexie was so excited, today was her first day of her Neurosurgery Fellowship. She had been offered multiple places, in Boston, Johns Hopkins, Mayo, all the top hospitals had wanted her, but she had decide to stay in Seattle at the hospital her life had really begun, even though Mark, who she had married eight months ago, had told her he would follow her anywhere. So today was her first day and she had set the alarm to go off a whole half an hour earlier than usual.

"Today, is the day." She said to Mark, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"You do realize you are working at the same hospital as you did yesterday."Mark said rubbing his eyes, he was happy that Lexie was excited but he really did wish he could have an extra hours sleep.

"Mark it's a big deal, I'll be wearing navy scrubs today, not light blue, navy." Lexie said, with a smile, it was a big deal and Mark new that, it had not been easy for Lexie to get to this point, after the plane crash she had, had to go through months of rehabilitation and she still had a minor residual limp, that she was very self conscious about.

"You do look good in Navy." Mark said, with a dirty grin.

"You look even better in nothing though." Mark said, wrapping his arms around Lexie and rolling on top of her.

"Mark, stop it please, you're going to make me late." She said, squealing as he started to kiss along her collar bone.

"That's okay, you're a fellow today, Derek's fellow, I'm sure I can smooth things over with my dear brother in law, if you are running just a few minutes late."Mark said before throwing his shirt out of the bed.

"Plus aren't we practicing for trying?" Mark said, looking into her eyes.

"You don't need any practice, plus we are not trying for at least another six months, I want this year to go well, I want to finish my fellowship on time." Lexie said.

"That doesn't mean we can't practice." Mark said, as Lexie relented.

Later that morning, Lexie finally arrived at the Hospital, she parked in her designated spot, just as Meredith pulled up.

"Hey Mer!" Lexie said, walking over to help Meredith with the kids.

"Hey Lexie, big day." Meredith said, smiling at her sister.

"I know right, navy scrubs."Lexie said, for the umpteenth time that day.

"Navy scrubs and a lot more responsibility." Meredith said, passing Bailey to Lexie as they walked into the hospital.

"Hey, how's my favorite nephew, today?" Lexie asked in a cute voice.

"He's your only nephew." Meredith replied.

"Still my favorite."Lexie said as they paused in the lobby, a resident was guiding the new interns through the hospital, giving them the same speech they had both been given on their first day.

"I can't believe I am a fellow today." Lexie said again as they entered the attending's lounge.

"I get to use this lounge." Lexie said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh please, Lexie you've been using the attending's lounge for a year." Meredith said.

"I know, but today, I am actually suppose to be here." Lexie mused as the new head of cardio Maggie Pierce, walked in.

"Little Grey." Derek said walking in, with a smile on his face.

"Your late."He smiled, he didn't really care.

"Mark's fault." Lexie countered with a grin, she liked working with Derek.

"Come on be nice to my sister, it's her face day." Meredith said, passing Bailey to Derek.

"Go make yourself useful and take him to daycare." Meredith said.

"I'll see you up on the floor, Lexie," Derek said,

"and I will see you at lunch time Meredith." Derek said kissing his wife, before walking off with their son.

"Hi, I'm Dr Margaret Pierce, Maggie, I am not sure why I said Margaret, I am the new head of cardio."Maggie said offering her hand out.

"Hi I'm Lexie Grey-Sloan, I am a Neuro fellow." Lexie said, shaking Maggie's hand.

"Meredith Grey, general surgery." Meredith said, she still missed Cristina, she had only left a week ago.

The new doctor stared at the two women, Grey was a common name she told herself, there were probably lot's of doctors with that surname. She had been talking to Dr Weber last night about her biological mother and he hadn't mentioned that she had sisters. But she could not help but wonder, where these two doctors related to her. She was going to ask but before she got a chance, her pager went off, and she headed off to where she thought the pit was.

"She was a bit, un-cardio-y." Meredith said, no one would compare to Cristina.

"She seems alright didn't Cristina pick her anyway." Lexie said.

"I suppose, I guess we'll see, you should get changed into your navy scrubs." Meredith said with a grin. Today was a big day for Lexie and Meredith was glad she got to be there with her sister. It was funny she had never wanted a sister, not really but Lexie had not been content with that and had somehow weaseled her way into Meredith's heart and Meredith was glad Lexie had, because now she could not imagine her life without the perky brunette she had grown to love.

"I'll see you later Lexie, have fun putting on the navy scrubs." Meredith said before leaving.

Lexie quickly changed into her new navy scrubs, and went to find Derek, today was going to be a good day, she thought.

* * *

This will be a multi chapter. let me know what you think.

Cheers,

Lumae


	2. Chapter 2

After the great response I got from the first chapter of this story, which I thank you all for, i decided that I probably owe it to you all to give you another chapter. -Lumae

* * *

Lexie walked into Derek's office, she knew she was the same person as she was yesterday, but for some reason everything felt different. It was like the navy scrubs gave her a new perspective on everything.

"Little Grey, you look good in navy." Derek said, with a small grin. He was so proud of Lexie for making it to this day. It hadn't been easy for her, recovering from the plane crash, he had been there with her through the rehabilitation. On more than one occasion the subject of doing an easier specialty was broached but every time Lexie had just stared at them all with her triumphant grin and told them she was not taking the easy road and she certainly had not.

"Thanks." Lexie said.

"So where do you want me today?" Lexie asked hoping Derek had some exciting case, or that she would be working with Amelia who had just moved to Seattle.

"The Pit." Derek said, as Lexie's face fell. She did not really like the pit, if she was being perfectly honest with herself. It required her to do a lot of running around and she was still fairly self conscious about her limp.

"I know you don't love the pit Lexie but you'll get a lot more interesting cases down there, than up here clipping aneurysms and doing routine spinal surgery." Derek said offering his sister in law a sympathetic smile.

"Who knows maybe an interesting case might come straight through the door into you lap."Derek said trying to make Lexie see the bright side.

"Fine." Lexie said, "But you better have something good for me tomorrow."

As Lexie entered the pit she saw Meredith sitting at the nurses station and smiled, well at least she'd have company down here, she thought to herself.

"He sent you to the pit didn't he." Meredith said, looking up as her sister sat down beside her.

"Sometimes I really don't like your husband." Lexie said as Meredith just shrugged.

"Anything interesting come in yet?" Lexie asked, swinging around on the chair.

"I think there's a sprained ankle in bed three." Meredith said not looking up from the chart she was writing in, she to found the pit to be boring at times, but it did give her a rare opportunity to catch up on her paperwork.

Just then the phone rang and a nurse picked it up.

"We've got an incoming trauma with a obvious abdominal, chest and brain trauma, two minutes out" The nurse said as Meredith and Lexie jumped into action readying themselves for what ever was about to enter through the doors. Meredith helped tie Lexie's trauma gown up, before Lexie turned round and returned the favor.

"Can you page someone from cardio?" Meredith asked the nurse.

"I paged the new head 20 minutes ago, for something that turned out to be nothing and she still hasn't turned up for that, I'll page her again." The nurse said, just as Maggie, came running through the doors.

"I'm here," Maggie said panting, resting her hands against her knees for a moment as she caught her breath.

"This place is like a rat's maze." She said, standing up, looking around.

"Where's the patient?" She asked, the ER seemed empty.

"Not here yet, the patient I paged you for turned out to just have heart burn and an over active imagination, but there's a trauma coming in soon." The nurse said, as Meredith and Lexie just looked at the flustered surgeon.

"She look's so young." Meredith whispered to Lexie.

"So I'm young." Lexie replied, she knew it would take Meredith a while to warm up to any new cardio surgeon, after Cristina left but that did not mean she was about to write her off.

"She's looking at us." Meredith said, Lexie was about to point out that they were looking at her, but before she could the paramedics burst through the doors, with a patient.

"Patient 32, male, crushed by a falling tree." The paramedic said as the maneuvered the patient on to the hospital bed.

All three of them quickly assessed the injuries and that was when the bickering started. For some reason, Maggie and Meredith just couldn't seem to come to a conclusive plan of attack. They argued with each other until Lexie had had enough.

"Enough." She shouted as they entered the elevator, causing the two bickering surgeons, to stop and stare at her.

"Look, I know you both have very strong opinions, clearly because are willing to bite each other's head's off trying to be the one who wins, but none of this fighting or arguing is going to help the patient, so enough, work together, figure out how to work together so this man does not die." Lexie finished scolding the two surgeons, who were arguably more skilled and experienced than her.

"I mean honestly you are fighting worse than Molly and I did as children." Lexie said, unaware of the magnitude of her words.

Meredith and Maggie still eyed each other off with a disgruntle edge, and Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Look if you two want to argue you can do that after the surgery." Lexie said as they got off the elevator.

The surgery was a success, thankfully, Lexie thought as she scrubbed out, but she did have to more than once, stop Maggie and Meredith from knocking heads. Meredith had already headed off, so it was just Lexie and Maggie, alone in the scrub room.

"So, your sister and I don't seem to get on." Maggie said to Lexie.

"She takes a while to warm up to people." Lexie said, because it was true, Meredith had taken almost a year to fully accept her into her life.

"But once she does, there are few people in life who will fight for you as much as Meredith." Lexie said.

"She had a tough childhood, so she pushes new people away, just wait, I'm sure you two will be on better terms in no time." Lexie said, though Maggie was doubtful, the lady, Lexie was describing seemed like a completely different person to the one Maggie had just operated with.

"Is it because I am young?" Maggie asked.

"I always get treated differently because I am young, but just because I am young doesn't mean i haven't paid my dues and done my time. I am competent." Maggie said, taking her scrub cap off.

"Just give her some time." Lexie said before walking out, Maggie couldn't help but notice the limp and wonder where it came from.

As Maggie walked through the maze like corridors that etched through the hospital, she could not help but wonder if the two Grey sister's were somehow related to Ellis Grey and if they were why was she given up. She need to find the answers, she did not like it when puzzles were incomplete. Just then she quite literally bumped into Richard Weber.

"So sorry," Maggie said, "I was just, off in my own world I didn't see you."

"That's quite alright." Richard said, he was in a daze too, thinking about the daughter Ellis had given up, the daughter who now, by some weird twist of fate was standing right in front of him.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" Maggie asked.

"Sure." Richard said.

"Grey, it's a common surname right. I mean actually not as common as one might think, I googled it and the other spelling Gray, it's far more common. I just."Maggie paused.

"Is Ellis their mother?" Maggie asked, finally getting the questioned that plagued her mind off her chest.

"Ellis was Meredith's mother." Richard said, he couldn't lie about that.

* * *

A shortish chapter will update again soon, be sure to let me know what you think so far. And check out my other stories, 'He's Not Cheating On Me Is He?', 'Herbie' and my new one which there seems to be some sort of demand for it to be a multi chapter, 'Worst Break Up Ever'. I am going to be busy it would appear. Also yes I know I glossed over the medical part, which was bit of a cope out, it's not that I can't write medical things, some of my best work that isn't fanfic related, like actual work, has included some very detailed and well crafted Medical procedures, I can do it but it just takes a tonne of time, so the trade off is you get a chapter now, or you get one in a couple of weeks time with an authentic surgery that really is not the point of the story. Anyway Enjoy the stories, I will right again soon.

Cheers Lumae


End file.
